gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venar
Venar is a recurring character in the fifth and sixth seasons. He is an elderly merchant originally from the Summer Islands but now lives in Braavos. He is a powerful enemy of the Faceless Men (though it is never specified exactly how or why he is so) and his home is a safe refuge for the Faceless Men's enemies. Background Not much is known about Venar's early life, but it is known that he originally comes from the Summer Islands, and now makes his living as a merchant in Braavos. Venar is a powerful enemy of the Faceless Men. It is never explicitly stated how or why exactly Venar is their enemy, but they regard him as a dangerous foe. His home has provided a safe haven for others considered to be enemies of the Faceless Men. Ethan Dragen is acquainted with him, most likely because of his former affiliation with the Faceless Men. Season 5 When Arya Stark is refused admittance to the House of Black and White, she takes Ethan Snow's advice and searches for Venar. Venar allows her to stay with him as long as she so desired. Arya stays for a few days before returning to the House of Black and White to try again. When Arya first assumes the identity of "Lanna", she passes by Venar selling his wares in the marketplace. After her encounter with the Thin Man, he calls her over and tells her to "be wary" when selling oysters to him, before purchasing some himself. When Arya reports back to Jaqen H'gar, he informs her to stay away from Venar, as he is an enemy of the Faceless Men. When Arya asks why, he refuses to tell her. Later, when Arya decides to kill Ser Meryn Trant instead of the Thin Man, Venar encounters her outside of the brothel and correctly assumes that she wanted to kill Meryn instead of the Thin Man, and once again offers his home for her. She refuses, much to Venar's dissappointment and worry - implying that, if she had killed Meryn while staying with him, the Faceless Men would not find out and she would never have gone blind. Season 6 When attending the play The Bloody Hand, Arya spots Venar in the audience as well. She initially attempts to approach him, but remembers Jaqen's directive that she not. Venar does spot her back, however, and is able to deduce that she was there to kill one of the mummers. The next day, when Arya decides to forsake her assassination attempt on Lady Crane, Venar is seen watching from afar with a worried look on his face, apparently aware that Arya will now be targeted by the Faceless Men. After the Waif kills Lady Crane and tries to finish Arya off, Arya, who is still injured, runs off through the streets of Braavos. Venar comes to find her and brings her to his house, claiming that even the Waif could not harm her there - finally revealing what Ethan Snow meant by "sanctuary": not just a place to say, but actual concrete protection. Venar nurses Arya to full health and allows her to stay there until she is ready to confront the Waif. Appearances Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Status: Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the Summer Islands Category:Merchants